


Dyspeptic

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [640]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: The start of the interrogationThe most amazing Cover art byRed_Pink_Dots. She deserves major kudos:





	Dyspeptic

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 01/31/2001 for the word [dyspeptic](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/01/31/dyspeptic).
> 
> dyspeptic  
> Of, pertaining to, or having dyspepsia (indigestion).  
> Irritable or ill-humored, as if suffering from dyspepsia;morose; gloomy.  
> A person suffering from dyspepsia.
> 
> Another entry in the saga consisting of [Eke](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7263304), [Fatuous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7826533), [Taciturn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7839667), [Copious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7897894), [Erroneous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7910494), [Prescience](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7918999), [Obdurate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7935634), [Banal](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7942465), [Noisome](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7955722), [Exacerbate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7970449), [Misnomer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7977649), [Lackadaisical](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7984918), [Hauteur](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7991926), [Skulk](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7998220), [Ostracize](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8007535), [Aplomb](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8032792), [Disheveled](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8039719), [Reticent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8053111), [Legerdemain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8061652), [Vituperate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8072755), [Foment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8086192), [Contumely](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8098882), [Aesthete](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8115070), [Nefarious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8122312), [Proclivity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8130707), [Flout](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8139137), [Sesquipedalian](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8146340), [Inchoate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8155795), [Circumlocution](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8164709), [Wayworn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8173591), [Crepuscular](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8183566), [Doppelganger](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8193829), [Chimerical](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8204378), [Animadversion](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8235251), [Pusillanimous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8242283), [Aggrandize](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8265214), [Sojourn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8271347), [Berate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8291134), [Supererogatory](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8301986), [Sardonic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8320132), [Nugatory](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10344570), [Proscribe](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10480059), [Derogate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10554140), [Fetid](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10614291), [Censure](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10637034), [Proselytize](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10672380), and [Efface](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10698549).
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.

# 

Dyspeptic

Tony shook his head as he watched the interrogation from the viewing room. Gibbs’ ill-humor was evident. Sabrina fortunately took it in stride. Unfortunately, the man that she’d caught had not. 

If Tony didn’t know better, he’d think Gibbs was dyspeptic. Wait maybe he was and that’s why he was always so grumpy. Either way it wasn’t helping their interrogation. While the guy was scared, he was not responding to threatening tactics. 

They’d have to try a different tactic. Taking his life into his hands, Tony stepped into the interrogation room and nodded his head for Gibbs to leave. Gibbs glared at him, but knew better than to argue in front of a suspect. 

Tony settled into the seat and just waited. Their mercenary was the kind of guy who responded better to friendliness than to threats. Tony would have to coax him into thinking that he was here for him. 

“I’m sorry about him. He gets a little carried away when someone’s life is at stake.” Tony tried for his first approach.

All he got for his efforts was a suspicious look from their suspect. The suspect knew they had him on the planned attack on the admiral and didn’t trust that this was sincere.

Tony shrugged disarmingly. Letting out a bit of his boyish charm, he leaned close to the suspect whispering, “Between you and me, he doesn’t care who he steps on so long as he gets the main culprit in the end.”

Pulling back, Tony spread his arms wide to show he had nothing to hide. “Now, me. I want to get the one ultimately responsible as well, but I’m not fond of hurting the little people in the process. So tell me how I can help you.”

Tony leaned back in his seat casually and waited to see how the guy would respond. 

Rather predictably, the mercenary growled, “You can let me go.”

“Sorry, buddy, I can’t do that. Unless…” Tony trailed off.

“Unless what?” The mercenary bit on Tony’s lure.

Here Sabrina spoke up. “We do want to know who your employer is.” 

Tony shrugged and offered a half smile with a what can you do expression.

The mercenary looked around as if trying to determine if they were being watched. “She’ll kill me.” He barely breathed out.

“Who?” Tony probed, leaning closer.

“I don’t know her name.” He whispered terrified.

“What can you tell us about her?” Sabrina suggested.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
